usmodernculturefandomcom-20200214-history
List of fantasy anime
Many anime TV series, movies, and OAVs fall into the fantasy genre. Titles are in alphabetical order. If you want to request an article be written about a particular show, please list it on the the request page. . *.hack//Legend of the Twilight *.hack//Liminality *.hack//SIGN *.hack//Roots 0-9 07 Ghost A *Adventure Kid *Akazukin Chacha *Ai Yori Aoshi *Amon Saga *Ancient Books of Ys *Angel Sanctuary *Angel's Egg *Angelique *Anpanman *Aquarion *Arc the Lad *Aura Battler Dunbine *Ayashi no Ceres *Angelic Layer *Alice 19th *Appleseed *azumanga daioh B *Bakugan *Bakuretsu Hunter *Bandit King Jing *Basilisk: The Kouga Ninja Scrolls *Bastard!! *Berserk *Beyblade *Black Blood Brothers *Black Cat *Bleach *Blood: The Last Vampire *Blood+ *Blue Seed *Bottle Fairy (Bindume Yousei) *Buso Renkin *Buzzer Beater *Bokura Ga Ita *bokusatsu tenshi dokuro-chan C *Cardcaptor Sakura *The Cat Returns *Chobits *Chrono Crusade *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion *Clannad *Claymore D *D.Gray-man *D.N.Angel *Damekko Doubutsu *Darker Than Black *DearS *Death Note *Demon City Shinjuku *Demon Diary *Demon Lord Dante *Devil Hunter Yohko *Devil Lady *Devil May Cry *Devilman *Dragon Ball *Dragonball Z *Dragonball GT Dragon Booster- The Choosing *Dragon Half *Dragon Quest: Abel Yuusha *Dragon Quest: Dai No Daibouken *Dragon Quest: Emblem of Roto *Dragonaut E *Earth Girl Arjuna (Chikyuu Shoujo Arjuna) *Earthian *Edens Bowy *El Hazard *Elf Princess Rane (Fairy Princess Ren) *Elfen Lied *Elemental Gelade *Eyeshield 21 F *Fancy Lala (Mahō no Stage Fancy Lala) *Fate/stay night *Fighting Foodons *Final Approach *Final Fantasy: Legend of the Crystals *Final Fantasy: Unlimited *Fire Emblem *Flame of Recca (Rekka no Honō) *Fruits Basket *Fullmetal Alchemist (Hagane no Renkinjutsushi) *Full Moon wo Sagashite (In Search of the Full Moon) *Fushigi Yūgi (Mysterious Play) *Fushigi Yūgi Genbu Kaiden *Futari wa Pretty Cure G *Gakuen Alice *Gankutsuou (The Count of Monte Cristo) *Ga-rei *Ge Ge Ge no Kitaro *Gekko Kamen *Gensomaden Saiyuki *Ghost Stories *Ghost Sweeper Mikami *Groove Adventure Rave (Rave Master) *genorator gawl H *Haunted Junction *Hajime no Ippo *Hakushaku to Yōsei *Heat Guy J *Hell Teacher Nūbē (Jigoku Sensei Nūbē) *Hellsing *Heroic Legend of Arslan *Highlander: The Search for Vengeance * Higurashi Koro ni Ko * Higurashi Koro ni Kai (Season 2) *Higurashi no Naku Koro ni *Hitsuji no Uta *Himitsu no Akko-chan *Hols: Prince of the Sun *Howl's Moving Castle (film) *Hunter × Hunter *Hoshi no Kaabii ("Kirby Of The Stars") *Hell Girl I *I'm Gonna Be An Angel! (Tenshi ni Narumon!) *InuYasha *Itazura na Kiss (Mischief Kiss) J *Jigoku Shōjo *Jubei-chan **Jubei-chan 2: Siberian Yagyū's Counterattack (Jubei-chan 2 ~Siberia Yagyū no Gyakushū~) *Jungle wa itsumo Hale nochi Guu Deluxe K *Kamichama Karin *Karin *Kannazuki no Miko *Kanon *Kaze no Stigma *Kekkaishi *Kekko Kamen *Kiba (anime) *Kiki's Delivery Service (Majo no Takkyubin) *Kyou Kara Maou! (God save our king!) L *Laughing Target *Last Exile *Law of Ueki *Legend of Crystania *Little Snow Fairy Sugar (Chicchana Yukitsukai Sugar) *Loveless M *Maburaho *Macross *Magic Knight Rayearth *Magic Users' Club (Mahō Tsukai Tai!) *Magical Angel Creamy Mami *Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha *Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's *Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Strikers *Magical nyan-nyan Taruto *Magical Princess Minky Momo *Mahoromatic: Automatic Maiden *Mahoromatic: Something More Beautiful (2nd series) *Mahoromatic: Summer TV Special (OVA) *Mahoujin Guru Guru *Mahou Sensei Negima *My-HiME (Mai-HiME) *Mamotte Shugogetten *Matantei Loki Ragnarok *Maze *Meremanoid - see Shinkai Densetsu Meremanoid *Mermaid Forest (Ningyo no Mori) *Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch *Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch Pure *Midori Days (Midori's Days, Midori no Hibi) *Mirage of Blaze *Mirmo! *Miyuki-Chan in Wonderland *Mon Colle Knights *My Neighbor Totoro (Tonari no Totoro) *The Mysterious Cities of Gold *Mysterious Thief Saint Tail - See: "Saint Tail" *Marchen Awakens Romance"MAR" *Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok N *Nagasarete Airantō *Narutaru *Naruto **Naruto: Shippūden (2nd Series) *Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind *Negima *Neo Ranga *Night Wizard! *Nightwalker: The Midnight Detective *Ninja Resurrection *Ninja Scroll *Ninja Scroll: The Series *Noein *Noiseman Sound Insect *Nurse Witch Komugi-chan Magikarte Z O *Oh My Goddess! (Aa! Megamisama!) *Ojamajo Doremi series *Okusama wa Mahou Shoujo *One Piece **One Piece The Movie: The Giant Mechanical Soldier of Karakuri Castle *Outlaw Star * ouran high school host club P *Panda! Go, Panda! *Panzer World Galient *Petite Princess Yucie (Puchi Puri Yucie) *Pita Ten *Please Save My Earth (Boku no Chikyu o Mamotte) *Please Teacher! (Onegai Teacher) *Pokemon *Pom Poko *Porco Rosso *Prétear *Prince of Tennis *Princess Mononoke (Mononoke-hime) *Princess Tutu Q R *Ranma *Ragnarok: The Animation *Rave Master *Record of Lodoss War *Red Garden *Revolutionary Girl Utena (Shoujo Kakumei Utena) *RG Veda *Risky Safety (Omishi Magical Theater Risky Safety) *Ronin Warriors (Yoroiden Samurai Troopers) *Rosario Vampire *Rozen Maiden **Rozen Maiden Träumend *Ruin Explorers (Hikyou Tanken ...) *Rurouni Kenshin *Rumic Theater (Takahashi Rumiko Gekijo) *Rune Soldier (Mahō Senshi Louie) S *Sailor Moon (Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon) *Saikano (She, The Ultimate Weapon) *Saint Tail (Kaitou Saint Tail) *Saiunkoku Monogatari *Samurai 7 *Samurai Champloo *Samurai Deeper Kyo *Scrapped Princess *School Days (visual novel) *Seirei no Moribito (Guardian of the Sacred Spirit) *Sekirei *Seto no Hanayome *Shakugan no Shana *Shaman King *Shamanic Princess *Shikabane Hime *Shining Tears X Wind *Shinkai Densetsu Meremanoid *Shugo Chara! *Shuffle! *Slayers *Sola (manga) *Someday's Dreamers *Sorcerer Hunters (Bakuretsu Hunters) *Sorcerous Stabber Orphen *Soul Eater *Soul Hunter (Houshin Engi) *SoulTaker, The *Spirited Away (Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi) *Spiral: The Bonds of Reasoning *Sugar Sugar Rune! *Shugo Chara! Doki! T *Tales from Earthsea *Tales of Phantasia *Tenbatsu! Angel Rabbie (Heaven's Punishment! Angel Rabbie) *Tenchi Muyo *This Ugly Yet Beautiful World *Those Who Hunt Elves *To Love-Ru *Tokyo Babylon *Tokyo Mew Mew *Tokyo Pig *Trinity Blood *True Tears *Tsubasa Chronicle *Tsukihime, Lunar Legend (Shingetsutan Tsukihime, True Moon Story - Moon Princess) *Tsukuyomi -Moon Phase- *Tweeny Witches (Mahou Shoujo Tai Arusu) *The Twelve Kingdoms (Juuni Kokki) *Twilight of the Dark Master *trigun U *Urotsukidoji (Legend of the Overfiend) *Ushio to ToraX *Utawarerumono V *Vampire Knight *Vampire Hunter D **Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust *Vampire Princess Miyu (吸血姫美夕 (TV版)) *Violinist of Hameln *The Vision of Escaflowne (Tenkū no Escaflowne) **Escaflowne (movie) W *Wedding Peach (Ai Tenshi Densetsu Wedding Peach) *Windaria *Wolf and Spice *Wolf's Rain X *X/1999 (X'') Y *Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge (''Has 25 Episodes) *Yami to Boushi to Hon no Tabibito (Darkness, the Hat and the Traveler of Books) *Yami no Matsuei (Descendants of Darkness) *Yu-Gi-Oh! (King of Games) **Yu-Gi-Oh! (2nd series, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters) ***Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (3rd series, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX) *Yu Yu Hakusho (Ghost Files) **Yu Yu Hakusho: Poltergeist Report (Yu Yu Hakusho: the Movie) *Yumeria Z *Zatchbell *Zenki (Kishin doji Zenki, Zenki the Demon Prince) *Zero no Tsukaima (Zero's Familiar)